Safe and sound
by SilentSupernatural
Summary: It's two days before Dean's deal is about to come due. Dean is acting crazy and reckless. When Sam gets really sick during a hunt Dean realizes again what the most important job is


_**Safe and sound**_

_I remember tears streaming down your face. I said I'd never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light I remember you saying don't leave me here alone. All that's dead and gone and past tonight just close your eyes. The sun is going down. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound._

Sam was resting his head against the impala's window while Dean is blasting his music. Sam resisted the desire to smack his older brother upside his thick skull.

He had a headache and it didn't help that Dean's deal was coming to a close in two days.

Dean caught wind of his little brother's distress, "Sammy? Are you ok?"

Sam shook his head, "No I'm not. This isn't about me. This about you; face it in two days you are going to hell. There's nothing you can do about it and you're scared….."

Dean sighed and tried to turn the music up louder. He really didn't want to have this conversation with his little brother. Sam rested his head on the cool glass of the window hoping that it would kill the pounding in his head long enough for him to think.

When they reached the motel Sam grabbed the bags and didn't say a word to Dean. His head was still felt like it was beating like a bass drum both from fear of losing his big brother and the fact that Dean had turned the radio up full blast the whole trip to the motel. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes to keep back the unwanted tears. The last thing Dean needed right now was to see him cry.

Dean came into the motel room and saw Sam lying on the bed closest to the bathroom. He walked over to the bed, "Rise and shine Sammy. We've got a son of a bitch to kill."

Sam really didn't want to move right now but he didn't want to fight with his older brother either. Quickly he stood up and got his shoes and coat on. When they reached the impala Sam groaned internally he turned to Dean and asked, "Man do you mind if I drive?"

Dean frowned at his little brother, "Jerk you are not driving my car."

Sam sighed and got into the passenger seat. He really wasn't in the mood to listen to his brother's loud music right now. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the window. His headache was only getting worse and Dean didn't seem to care.

When they reached the cemetery Dean and Sam got out of the car. They found the grave of the spirit and Dean started digging the hole. It wasn't until around four in the morning things took a turn for the worst. Sam began to get dizzy. He was seeing double, and the pounding in his head was unbearable. He managed to stay upright until Dean lit the corps on fire then he fell face first into the open grave.

Dean acted quickly he climbed into the grave and hoisted his little brother into his arms. He climbed out of the grave easily and laid his brother on the grass. He immediately started checking him for a pulse and was relieved when he found a one beating strongly. He ran a hand down his brother's face, "Come on Sam. Open your eyes for me little brother. I know you get tired after a hunt but I can't carry you anymore Sasquatch. Sammy?"

When Sam didn't respond a cold dread filled Dean. He knew he couldn't take his little brother to a hospital without risking being arrested. He lifted his little brother into his arms and carried him to the impala. Once Sam was lying across the backseat Dean drove three times the speed limit to the hotel room.

Carefully and quickly he got Sam settled on his bed. Then Dean grabbed the first aid kit and a damp was cloth. Once he had what he needed he sat on the bed beside Sam and started wiping the sweat, dirt, and hang on a second, dried tears from his little brother's face. He softly whispered, "You're going to be ok Sammy. I just need you to wake up for me ok. Can you do that?"

A couple of hours later Sam was still passed out on the bed. Dean rewet the wash cloth and wiped his little brother's forehead down again. The he remembered the song his mother used to sing to him. He closed his eyes and softly began to sing "_Hey Sam don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Sam don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin you begin to make it better. Any time you feel the pain hey Sam refine. Don't carry the world upon your shoulders. You know it's a fool that plays it cool. Making his world a little colder hey Sam don't let me down. Let it out and let it in. You have found her now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better."_

Dean stopped singing when he heard a low moan coming from his little brother, "D…."

Dean snapped, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Sam sat up on the mattress his head was still pounding but he had to try and get his brother to calm down. He swallowed thickly, "Dean I…"

Dean cut him off, "What Sam? Do you realize you could have died? In two days I won't be here to save your sorry ass! I sold my soul to save you. Please do me this one favor and keep yourself alive. Go to sleep."

Sam tried to speak but Dean lied down on the bed with his back to Sam cutting off all conversation. A few minutes later Dean rolled over on the bed. He hadn't meant to yell at Sam like that. He took a deep breath, "Sam? You still awake? Sammy?"

When Dean didn't get an answer he got up and went over to his little brother's bed. He had learned when they were kids that when Sam got quiet after a fight he was usually really upset. Sure enough when Dean turned on the light he saw Sam curled up in a ball trying to muffle his sobs with a pillow.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face and sat down on the end of his little brother's bed, "Sam what's wrong?"

Sam didn't look at Dean, "My head just really hurts. I'm fine. Just go back to bed."

Dean frowned he didn't like how pale his little brother looked. Sam wasn't feeling well he could figure that much out but there was something else wrong. He went over to the first aid kit and pulled out two Tylenol from the bottle. He then got a glass of water and went back to his little brother, "Sit up Sammy."

Sam swallowed the pills and went to lie back down. Dean grabbed his shoulder gently, "I never should have yelled at you like that. That's something dad would have done. I'm sorry Sammy."

Two tears rolled down Sam's cheeks, "Just please don't…"

Dean sat down on the bed beside his brother, "Don't what Sammy?"

Sam looked away from his brother and spoke in a soft voice, "Don't leave me."

Dean was taken aback by what his little brother said. He put his arm around his little brother's shoulders, "I'm right here Sammy. Why would I leave you?"

Sam didn't say anything he just cried in Dean's arms. The older hunter stroked his little brother's hair softly, "Just try and get some sleep Sammy. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise I'm never going to leave you."

_Don't look out your window. Everything is on fire. The war outside our door is raging on. Curl up to this lullaby even when the music is gone. Just close your eyes the sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound. Just close your eyes. You'll be alright. Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound._

The next morning Sam woke up feeling worse than he did the night before. He was running a fever and his head was pounding so badly he thought he was going to throw up. He struggled to sit up but Dean pushed him back down to the bed gently, "I don't think so Sasquatch. You are not getting out of this bed today. You had a pretty rough night little brother."

Sam cut Dean off, "What about the hunt? Bobby said he had a job for us."

Dean sighed, "Sammy right now my job is in this bed running a fever high enough I should be taking you to the hospital; but I can't because of the damn job…."

Sam knew that something was bothering his brother, "Dean what is this really about?"

Dean grumbled, "Would you just leave me alone. Sam you are sick with a fever high enough to set something on fire. That is what is wrong. Just let me take care of you. It's my job. I've always looked after you since I was four years old. Look after Sammy; feed Sammy, Sammy's sick take care of him. Soon I won't be able to do that anymore and that…"

Sam snapped, "Just admit that you are scared Dean! Just stop acting like a big tough jerk and be my big brother! Your job is to take care of me but who takes care of you? Dean who watches out for you? Let me do my job for once. You can't shoulder this alone please you got to let me help."

Dean pulled his feverish little brother into a hug, "How about I make a deal with you. I let you help me but you have to get some rest ok."

Sam nodded and let his head lull back on his older brother's shoulder. It was just like when he'd been sick when they were kids. Dean would give him some meds and tuck him into bed. Then Dean would sing to him until he fell asleep.

Dean thought Sam was falling asleep but then Sam whispered in a voice barely awake, "What's the one thing you will never forget about mom?"

Dean carded a hand through his little brother's hair and answered, "She used to sing to us. Every time I hear the song Hey Jude I think of Mom. Why you ask?"

Sam answered, "Because that's what I'm never going to forget about you. People might ask what I remember about my big brother and I'll tell them he used to spend the whole day taking care of me when I was sick; not because it was his job but because he wanted to. I won't ever forget that. I love you Dean."

Dean wiped a tear from his eyes, "Just go to sleep Sammy. I got you. I've always got you. I promise."


End file.
